Break Your Little Heart
by stephydg
Summary: Soul Evans is caught playing two girls and Maka is dragged into helping getting revenge. Will she end up falling in love or will disaster strike?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello c: So I realize that I never updated my other fic: If I'm Soul Eater, You Must Be Maka Albarn, however, I will continue it soon!**

**This story is based off from the movie "John Tucker Must Die" and I figured, this goes great with my idea!**

**Break Your Little Heart is also based off from All Time Low's song. (But just a few lines from it. Originally, I was going to use another song ugh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

**xxx**

_"So this was all a game? E-everything?" the albino shoved his hands into his jacket, hurt written all over his face._

_"N-no, it's not what you think!" the ash blonde girl cries out, shaking her head rapidly._

_"I have to say Maka, I could see them doing this," he motions to the three girls who stood not too far from them, "but you?" he turns to face another direction. "Thats what hurt the most."_

**5 months earlier ~**

Maka Albarn was your regular teenage girl not to mention, she was practically invisible to everyones surrounding. She had no intention on being popular, nor did she _want_ to have a bunch of fake friends, she just wanted at least one true friend. But who was she kidding? This was high school for death's sake! And for her third year, you'd think she's have at least one person to rely on besides her lovely cat; alas, she doesnt.

The 17 year old girl sighs deeply, finishing her latest book. She was currently behind the cash register, waiting for any customer to show up. It was a Friday and a _very_ slow day. Her job was at a local cafe that she had been lucky enough to get the job at. There was no real uniform, just nothing revealing and all employees HAD to wear their name tags at all times.

"Hey Maka, can you get table 5? I'll cover this." Tsubaki, her coworker, says to her.

"Got it!" Maka grabs two small menus, making her way towards the table.

Liz Thompson and Soul Evans were sitting there, flirting away. Oh Shinigami, what luck did she have. She never paid attention to what went on outside of school so she didnt know that they were even going steady.

Soul Evans was the most well known guy at her school. Everyone praised the floor he walked on, except her. She didnt find him attractive nor cool as everyone thought him to be. And Liz Thompson, well, everyone knew her because of her ridiculously good looks. Plus, her best friend was Death the Kid and Maka had the hugest crush on him.

"I'm Maka and i'll be your waitress." she sets down the two menus.

Soul doesnt even take one glance at her, hes too busy undressing Liz with his own eyes.

Liz notices this and giggles. "Give us a few?"

Maka, with a disgusted look, replies with, "Gladly."

**Saturday.**

The ash blonde walks down the street after her shift that seemed to never end. As she turned on her street, she sees a familiar white headed guy who had his arm draped over a girl. But.. it wasnt who she expected to be. She takes a closer look, squinting her eyes.

It was definitely soul because no one else had his hair. to her surprise, a different girl was with him. Blair.

"I thought he was with Liz?" she rolls her eyes, not surprised that he was cheating on both of them. All men were liars and cheaters. Maybe Kid wasnt like that, his appearance said differently.

**Monday**.

Psychology. One of Maka's favorite classes. She was seated two desks away from kid and therefore she could stare, in a non creepy way. Their teacher, Sid, hadnt shown up yet which worked out well.

"What do you mean you went out with Soul on Saturday?!"

"What do YOU mean you went out with Soul on Friday?!"

Maka, annoyed as ever, looked back at the scene. Liz had her fist up as Blair grew with anger. Before they could even fight, she decides to stand up. "He's cheating on both of you!" She knew by stating this would attract more attention. ...Perhaps a black haired guy with three white streaks on his head would too?

"Settle down class, I will not tolerate anything today because.. pop quiz everyone!" Sid had managed to get in and placed a heavy stack of papers on his desk. "Sit down you three."

**xxx**

After class, Maka was putting away her stuff into her messenger back when she was approached.

"What did you mean he's cheating on _both_ of us?" Liz demanded.

The small girl sighs, locking her messenger back and looks up at them. "On Friday, he took you out at the local cafe."

Liz looked appalled, "Were you stalking us?!"

"No!" she crosses her arms. "I work there and I was your waitress." Maka turns to the purple headed girl. "And you. He took you out on Saturday. I saw you guys when I was heading home from work."

"I cant believe this."

"You? How about _me?_" Blair sighs dramatically. "We were meant to be!"

"Well honey, not anymore!"

Maka decides to walk away quietly and successfully goes to the bathroom without them knowing. When she gets there, she begins washing her hands, and the bathroom door opens; with Maka's bad luck she already knew who they were. Two certain girls stood there along with a shorter girl that looked a lot like Liz.

"You need to help us." Liz states and Maka laughs.

"What I need is to get to class.."

"Oh, we got you covered!" the younger girl smiles.

"Who are you?" Maka tilts her head in confusion.

"Patti! Liz is my big sis! Hey, that rhymes hehe!"

"Anyway, are you like new? because we have never seen you before." Blair asks.

Unbelievable. "I've been going to this school for three years.. I've had at least one class with the both of you.. I've never seen Patti though." Maka explains, even if she didnt want to.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Oh, I'm a freshman while my big sis is a senior and Blair too! Are you?" Patti asks, playing with her hair.

"No. I'm a junior.."

"Ugh stop changing the subject!" Liz cuts in, "we want revenge on soul and you're going to help."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because one, I dont really care about him. And two, no."

"If you help.. we'll buy you some sexy lingerie!" Blair giggles.

Maka flushes with embarrassment, "No! I dont need any sexy lingerie! I'm fine with what I wear." she sighs. "Give me something else."

"Hmmm.." Liz begins to pace around the room, "Do you like anyone?"

No answer.

Patti jumps up, clapping her hands. "And we have a winnnnnerrr!"

"I dont like anyone." Make fights back.

"Please," Liz rolls her eyes. "Everyone loves boys. Is it Soul?" the junior makes a disgusted look and the senior smirks. "Good! Hiro? Kilik? Asura?"

"You're naming seniors!" Blair points out. "Black*Star?" Pause. "Wait, he has a girlfriend."

Maka makes another face. "I wonder how she even likes him. Poor girl whoever it is."

"Kid?"

No answer once again. Bingo. The three girls smirk, knowing they have found her weak spot. "If you help us, we'll help you with Kid."

Never in her life would Maka think she would be in this position, however; this **was** about Kid, so sure, she'll take it. "Fine."

"Soul Evans, we're going to break your little heart."

**xxx**

**Oh shinigamiiii, this should get interesting c: This IS a high school story. And dont be alert, she may like Kid right now but a reminder, this is SoMa. ~**

**Soul, Blair, Liz, Hiro, Kilik, and Asura are seniors. **

**Black*Star, Kid, Maka, and Crona are juniors. Patti is a freshman and Tsubaki is in college. If you're confused about anything, ask me! I promise promise PROMISE this will get better. **

_You better come back, or I'll take your soul!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loviesss. Thank you for your follows, alerts, and reviews. I enjoy them so much k c:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, Maka and Soul would of already been together js~**

**xxx**

_"I'm gonna break your little heart watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital! _

_Cause theres nothing surgery can do, when I break your little heart in two._

_I'm gonna break your little heart!"_

If you asked Maka what she was doing after school, she would tell you: _"I'm going to enjoy myself with a cup of tea and a good book."_ Too bad this wasn't the case. Liz told her that they would meet at her house later on and boy did Maka_ try_ to say no but no words came out, instead; she just nodded. Curse her niceness.

"Papa? I'm home!" she announces, throwing her backpack onto the couch as she enters her house. When no response is given, she sighs. Of course he's not here. He's probably at the bar, flirting his life away with girls. She honestly preferred when he wasnt around anyway, just because he annoyed her to death especially since her mother left them.

**A few hours later.**

Maka sets up her bed with a bunch of junk food that her Papa buys when he gets depressed over a girl. (It happened often.) The doorbell rings within a matter of minutes and she answers it.

"Hi!" Patti throws a peace sign, smiling huge.

"Yeah.. come in."

**xxx**

"Umm whats up with the white board and markers?" Maka points at Liz who was holding the materials.

"Right. We're going to make a chart. When I say 'we', I mean Patti." She sits on the edge of the bed with Patti while Maka stands.

Blair sits down on the bed and sighs. "I cant believe instead of spending time with Soul, I'm_ here_."

Liz glares at her. "Well hes cheating on both of us, so maybe thats why were here!"

"He asked me out first sooo.."

Maka mentally face palms herself, why did she get involved?** Seriously**. "Stop it you guys, if you want revenge on him we can't afford fighting. Lets start on why you like him? Seems easy enough." _Even for you two._

"Thats easy!" Blair raises up her hand in the air. "He's hot."

"Ooooh, dont forget cool." Liz points out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down I only have one hand to write with!" the freshman gets the board from her sister, furiously scribbling down the answers.

The ash blonde rolls her eyes, what typical responses. "I meant personality." _If he has one._

"When you put it like that..I'm not sure.. I mean we dont talk. all we do is _you know_.." Blair wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive tone. Okay, ew. The junior did not want that mental image.

"Does he even know your names?" Maka jokes but the room gets quiet. "You're kidding me."

"I don't think he's ever called me me Liz.." Liz frowns and looks at the cat lover. "How about you, B?"

"...he was supposed to know my name?"

Maka lets out a scoff, "Wow. No surprise there though."

"What do you mean?" Patti looks up from the white board.

The junior begins to pace around the room, placing her hands on her hips. "You see Patti, my dad is a huge player. He never calls the one night stands by their names or even if he's been with them for more than two days. It makes sense that you two never knew about each other because you're from two different cliques. Blair, you're the captain of the cheer leading team and Liz, you're just known for your good looks. You two would_ never_ cross paths together, right?" The two girls nod their heads vigorously, "he thought this through and he's probably going out with some other girls from another part of town, but thats just a theory."

"Wow, you're really good at this Maka!" Patti smiles, looking back down at her board.

"Okay, Patti, write down weaknesses!"

"Got it!"

"Weaknesses?" Liz tilts her head.

"Yup. Say like for me if you handed me a book I would never say no to it or-"

"Get asked out on a date with Kid." Blair smirks.

Maka flushes, "That isnt the point! We're talking about SOUL here."

"Oh I have one then." Liz smirks, crossing her arms. "Girls, I have the perfect plan."

**Tuesday.**

"You're sure this is going to work?" Blair asks Liz as she fixes her cheer leading outfit. They were both currently in the girls locker room. Maka and Patti were out in the bleachers, ready to watch what was about to happen.

"It should work. Bring his 'coolness' down and talk about Black*Star or Kid!"

"You're going to come in after?"

"Yup."

Blair nods and goes through the other exit of the locker room that leads outside to the basketball court. She passes by some guys who are whistling at her but she just gives them a small wave and heads over to her team. When she reaches to her team, she is approached by none other than Soul. Soul wraps his arms around her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, babe."

Pet name. Of course. "Oh hi, Soul. You ready to beat our rivals?"

Soul smirks, showing his sharp teeth. "Of course."

"I hope you'll score or something." She places her fingertips on his right bicep. "You seem to be getting less toned..compared to Black*Star.. he definitely has a body."

the albino coughs, unwrapping his arms. "Are you kidding? I work out every day after school! Black*Star is weaker than me!"

Blair giggles. "Sure, whatever you say, Evans. I have a team to cheer, good luck!" She goes to pick up her pom poms, leaving the slightly less toned guy un-amused.

From the bleachers Maka and Patti were laughing their asses away, they had purposely placed a microchip onto Blair's uniform to hear the conversation. They couldn't wait to see part two of their plan.

When the half time of the game was going on, the cheerleaders had a few minutes to show their spirit for their team and Liz decides to go check on Soul, mostly because this was her time to shine.

"Yahooooo!" Black*Star yells, dumping a whole water bottle on his head. "They will never beat me! I am the best and they will all bow down to their God!"

Kid looks at him, chuckling a little as he drinks. Soul on the other hand is wiping his sweat away with the corner of his jersey. His face lights up when he sees Liz. "Hey, boo."

"Hi, Soul!" She blows him a kiss. "Good job, we're winning!"

"Because of me?"

Liz laughs, clapping her hands. "Are you kidding? I give the credit to the other too.. you..you're kind of losing edge, Soul. What happened?"

Soul is now getting upset. Two people have told him this and well, it made him uneasy. Sure their team was winning..but Liz spoke the truth. He hadn't made one shot because he was too busy thinking of what Blair told him earlier.

"I have to go back..but hey, Soul? You seem to be getting kind of pudgy..."

Soul stands up, running his hand through his hair. Okay, **now** he was freaking out. "No I can't be getting fat, no no no. I'm Soul Eater Evans, I don't _get_ fat."

Liz reaches into her back pocket of her jeans and hands him a bar. "Here..these are-"

"I know what the hell they are!" Soul snatches the bar away from her and begins to eat it. "Do you haf mor?"

As annoyed as she was getting, she knew she had to put on a fake smile. "Yep. I'll drop them off at your locker, I have boxes of them."

Soul didn't bother asking why she had boxes, he honestly couldnt give one damn about her, all he really did care about was being fit and looking cool.

**A week later.**

The bars that Liz have been giving to Soul was meant for him to gain weight, as what the back of the box read. Unfortunately, the opposite was happening..he had been actually getting more fit and more energetic than ever. The four girls are sat in a bench, outside of the school on a Thursday afternoon, discussing their little problem.

"I can't believe he's more toned now!" Liz groans, banging her head on the table.

"Hmm..let me see one bar?" Maka asks. A few moments later of reading the empty wrapper, she shoots her head up, glaring at Liz. "Are you kidding me?! This isn't to gain weight!"

"What?!"

"These are the wrong ones! I specifically sent you two a text saying: AUMENTAR-DE-PESO bars, not PERDER-DE-PESO ones!"

Liz turns to shoot daggers at Patti. "Patti...you were the one who gave me the name when we were shopping."

"I thought you said you wanted the second choice..oopsy!"

Blair twirls a strand of hair, "This was useless! We're giving him more popularity! Now he doesn't even bother calling me!"

"I think its time to step it up.." Maka announces, "I have a plan up my sleeve..and he will have never seen it coming.."

**xxx**

**Hahahaha, they gave Soul the wrong bars c: Aumentar de peso means to GAIN WEIGHT in spanish and perder de peso is to lose weight.**

**I totally made that up on the spot because I thought it would be funny ~ As you can see, Soul only cares about himself and he doesnt even know their names..shame on you! **

**So, what's Maka up to? What do you think her plan will be? Leave a review, telling me your opinion or ideas. xox**

_You better come back, or I'll take your soul!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello c: I don't have anything to say haha.**

**Enjoy xox**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything.**

**xxx**

"Basically, you don't pay attention to Soul." Maka explains her oh-so-brilliant plan.

Liz lets out a laugh, "What? You're kidding. How is that a good thing? How will _that_ help? How-"

Maka grabs Patti's board and a marker. She draws a mini Soul in the corner. "Okay, theres Soul. Now.." She draws two girls on each side of the guy. "These are you two. Why do you think he dated you two instead of, I don't know, an average girl?"

Blair taps her chin. "Is it because I'm really pretty?"

"Hey," An angry Liz looks at the purple headed girl, crossing her arms. "If you're really pretty, then what am I?!"

"Ugly?"

"Why you...!"

Maka places the marker on the bed, grabbing a book with her free hand. "MAKA-CHOP." She hits the two girls on the head with the book.

"Ow? What was that for?" Liz cries out, holding her head.

"You wouldn't listen." Maka sighs, placing her precious book on the night stand and grabs the marker again. "Okay, as I was saying, he's dating you both are insanely popular. Now, if he was single, sure girls would be jealous but they would think they had a higher chance getting with him."

Patti claps her hands. "I get it! And if he's dating them, he gets more popular because he isn't single? And everyone wants him."

"Wow, Patti." Liz looks at her sister. "You finally get something."

"Can I get my board back? I want to draw a giraffe."

"I take it back."

Maka laughs, scratching out the two girls on her board with a one big X. "He already loves to be talked about and his guys know he's around with more than one girl. If they see that it has stopped, guys wont worship him!"

"Maka, you're a genius." Little did they know that their plan would backfire..

_A few days later..._

"Soul! My main man!" Black*Star gives him a slap on the back. "How the hell have you been?"

Soul smirks, "You know, great because of girls."

"Aren't you dating Blair?"

"And Liz."

Black*Star shakes his head, completely amused. "They haven't figured it out? Nice! I'm doing great with Tsubaki, thanks for asking."

"But I didnt-"

"Of course she loves me, I am her GOD."

Soul sighs, knowing he'll go on and on about how great he is. He realizes that Liz is walking to her locker and uses that as an advantage to escape. "Sorry man, gotta run. Babe #2 is over there." He runs off without Black*Star noticing. "Hey, sexy." He compliments her as she puts books in.

Liz hums a familiar beat and applies some lipstick on. When she's finished, she closes her locker shut and walks away, not bothering to pay attention to her boyfriend. This makes Soul annoyed, figuring she was probably on her period or whatever. No sweat, he had Blair. A few seconds later, he takes the comment back . He watches Blair head a different direction which is the exact opposite of where he's standing. Both girls were acting so strange and didn't bother paying attention to him.. Something was off. Very off. Who in the world could ignore Soul Eater Evans? No one that is. He takes this chance to go flirt with another group of girls whore were stereotyped as 'hipsters.' Of course, they didn't object, they flirted their minutes away, while he placed an arm around a petite black haired girl. If Liz and Blair wanted to play that game..so would he.

**xxx**

"None of our plans are working!" Blair says as she enters Maka's house on a Friday night, having the other two follow.

"How was I supposed to know he'd get more popular?" the junior frowns, closing the door and follows the girls into the living room. Just then, her papa, Spirit, walks in.

"I didn't know we had guests, Maka." He smiles and when he sees Blair's revealing outfit, his nose begins to bleed.

"Go away!" She pushes her dad into a different direction, embarrassed already.

"Maka, I love you, I'm sorry!" He holds his bloody nose.

"Just leave me alone and go get with some stupid woman." She leaves him in the kitchen and goes back to her friends. They..they were her friends, right? They have been hanging out for more than a week..so perhaps she finally had real friends.

Liz sighs, twirling her hair. "I say we take a different approach."

"Like what?" Asks Patti, playing with her stuffed animal.

"I don't know." Liz feels her phone vibrate, so she takes it out.

**New Message Received: **_Soul. ;)_

_Hey..idk how to come out with it but, i'm breaking up w/u, sorry._

Her eyes widen at the text and lets out a shriek. "He broke up with me through text?!"

Blair laughs uncontrollably. "Ha! Thats how much he didn't care for you." As if on cue, she receives a text too..

_**Message from:** Baby ;*_

_I dont think its working out, sorry. _

Liz claps her hands, reading the text over her shoulder. "You were saying?"

Maka shakes her head. "I cant believe he broke up over a text..with both of you. Does he not have morals?"

Blair stands up, stomping her foot. "He _cannot_ break up with me just like that! I am sexy, beautiful, and look at my body! He's missing out! Ugh!"

Liz rolls her eyes, "Well he obviously doesn't care much for you." she mimics.

"Why don't you just use Maka to get with him?" Patti suggests.

The three girls look over at the freshman, surprised. "Thats..thats not a bad idea, Patti."

Maka chokes out, "What?! No I will not be his puppet, nor will I be yours!"

"Oh come on, Maka. You said you** hate** players, this is your chance to get back at one of the biggest players out there. Besides," Blair states, "you wont be _really_ dating him. We're going to create a different image of you, don't worry, everything will work out this time."

"So what do you say? Are you in or are you not?" Liz asks.

The junior sighs, giving in. "Fine. Just because..I hate players.." she makes her hands into fists. "They **need** a lesson."

"WOOO! We're getting revenge!" Patti exclaims.

"_Soul Eater, _you're going down."

**xxx**

**Aw yeah ~ They're planning to get revenge. c: This will only go bad I bet with their bad luck haha.**

**Stay tuned!**

_You better come back, or I'll take your soul!_


End file.
